Document IN 201501675 I4 discloses a solar tracking system comprising a solar panel array arranged in landscape configuration, a controller, an actuator, an inclinometer, and an encoder. The Inclinometer and the encoder form a closed loop system. The controller uses a program to suit the desired position by inputting feedback signal from both the inclinometer and the encoder. Actual tilt angle signal from inclinometer is adjusted selectively equal to the desired tilt angle of the panel array.